Doctors Love
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty is a doctor, and Dudley is a tuff agent. But after an attack it sends Dudley to the hospital where Kitty works. Also, they are trying have a child
1. Agent and Doctor

It's a nice day. THe was riseing. It's around 9 in the morning. So, inside an apartment two people were fast asleep. Dudley Puppy, a tuff agent. His wife Kitty Katswell, who is a doctor that works at the hospital. Then, Dudley woke up, from a buzzing noise. He was on his side, his nose touching Kitty's nose. He turned is head over, and it wasnt his phone.

"Dudley?"

"Morning, Kitty." Dudley said looking at her.

"It is now."

THey kissed each other and smiled. Dudley pulled her close and they stayed like that for a while.

"Did you like last night, Kitty?"

"Yea. Did you like it?"

"Yes. I loved every second of us having sex."

Kitty sighed and closed her eyes. Dudley rubbed her back as they talked for a while.

"I know we have been trying a for a while now, Kitty..." Dudley began.

"I know, I know. I guess we should just stop."

"I thought you wanted a child?"

"I do. But it's not working."

"Don't worry."

Then they both heard the buzzing noise. It was Kitty's phone. Kitty grabbed her phone, and it was her friend calling her.

"Hello?"

"Kitty! Where are you? We need down here now!" Her friend said in a rush.

"Shit! I'll be right there."

"You're leaving?" Dudley asked as Kitty hung up her phone.

"Sorry Dudley. Be safe at work."

"I always am."

Kitty got up and got dressed. She kissed Dudley good bye, and drove to the hospital. Dudley didnt have to be at work another hour. He got in the shower, and thought to himself for a while.

"We'll try again, tonight." Dudley said hoping to have a child with Kitty.

He got out, and dryed off. He went to work, and fought tons os bad guys. But soon they day was done. Dudley left work at 7pm. When he got home, he was hoping Kitty would have dinner ready for them. When he opened the door, she wasnt even home yet. He sat on the couch, calling Kitty.

"Hi, Dudley." Kitty said on the other line.

"Hey Kitty. When are you going be home?"

"I don't know. Things are looking to good." Kitty said looking at the time.

"Oh, alright." Dudley said a little sad.

"Don't worry Dudley. Love you."

"Love you too."

They both hung up. Dudley got dinner and it was already 9:45pm. He knew Kitty would be home really late.

"Goodnight, Kitty." Dudley said before falling asleep.


	2. Baby Making

It's now around midnight. Dudley was fast asleep in bed. Kitty had just got home from work. It was a hard day. She walked into their room, and saw Dudley fast asleep, snoring. She smiled and got undressed. She got her bedtime clothes on, and crawled into bed. Dudley woke up from the movement, as the bed moving.

"Huh? Kitty...?" Dudley said opening his eyes.

"Sorry Dudley. Go back to sleep."

"I'm glad you're home now."

"Me too."

They kissed each other, and went to sleep. Kitty was out like a light when her head hit the pillow. When morning came by, Dudley woke up not seeing Kitty in bed with him. He knew she must have gone to work early that day. He sighed and got breakfast. He drove to work, and the Chief called him into his office right when he walked through the door.

"Agent Puppy! We have to put you undercover."

"Why?"

"Because Snaptrap is making this thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know. That's what your job is for."

"OK, I'll go spy on him."

"Don't let him see you."

Dudley got up and left. He ptu on some different clothes and drove around town trying to find Snaptrap and his men. He parked the car and jumped out. He was wearing all black, like he was emo. He found Snaptrap and his men walking into an ally. Dudley slowly followed them.

"What is that rat up to." Dudley asked himself.

Just then, Snaptrap saw him. Snaptrap blasted him, but he missed. Dudly ran away, and went back to tuff. He told the Chief what he saw.

"So they were just walking around?" The Chief asked.

"Yes. But don't worry... He didnt... see him." Dudley said panting.

"Then why are you out of..."

"I'm gonna go to my desk!" Dudley yelled running toward his desk. Back with Kitty, her friends and her were talking. THey were on the desk on their 5th floor. Then a nurse ran up to Kitty.

"Kitty! We have 112!"

"What room?"

"576."

Kitty ran to that room. She opened the door, adn there was a couple there. The girl was having a baby. Kitty washed her hands and put on some gloves.

"Alright. What's you pain level?" Kitty asked her.

"7! This hurts!" Yelled the woman.

"Do you want us to numb you?"

"Yes! I need it now!"

Kitty made her numb a few mintues later. She sat down. Kitty told her to push and she did. After about 20 mintues went by, Kitty had a baby in her hands. They rushed the baby out of the room.

"What's happening?" Asked the father.

"We're just doing tests...And do you want the sex?"

"Yes! Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl!" Kitty said with a smile.

They couple kissed each other and couldnt wait to see their newborn. Kitty left the room, and went to get their child. As she carried it down the hall, she was thinking of having a child with Dudley. When she got a 5 mintue break she called Dudley.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dudley."

"OH hi Kitty! What's up?"

"On a break. But tonight, don't come home until 8pm."

"Why?"

"Because. Make sure you had dinner too."

"Ok? When I get home, then could you tell me what's going on?"

"Trust me. You'll find out later."

THey hung up after a few mintues went by. Kitty's boss knew that her and Dudley were trying to have a baby, so she let Kitty go home early. When Kitty got home it was already 7:45pm! She got a bathroom, and put her robe on. They sat on the couch, waiting for Dudley to get home. THen, the door opened at it was Dudley.

"Kitty? You're hom early." Dudley said closing the door.

"Yep. I have something for you." Kitty said walking up to him.

"What is it!?" Dudley said getting happy.

"This..."

Kitty took off her robe, and she stood there naken. Dudley couldnt stop looking at her. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Dudley pulled her close to him.

"I also have a bath ready for us." Kitty said breaking the kiss.

"Then let's get in."

THey walked into their bathroom and shut the door. Dudley got undressed. He got in first. He laid on his back, with Kitty on top of him. Kitty felt Dudley in her and she moved her hips slowly, so water wouldnt get everywhere.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

After few mintues went by. THey were fast asleep in the tub. Kitty was on her back on Dudley. Later, she woke up, and the water was cold.

"Hmm, Dudley. Wake up." Kitty said waking up.

"Huh? What?"

"We're still in the bathtub."

"Oh."

They got out and dryed off. Once they were dry Dudley picked her up, and laid her on the bed. Kitty laid on her, with Dudley on top of her. They held hands, as Dudley went into her. Kitty moaned as Dudley began to pump.

"Faster Dudley..." Kitty begged.

Dudley kissed her and went faster for her. KItty wrapped her legs around his waist, so he wouldnt escape. Dudley soon went deeper and harder for her. After an hour went by, they both his their climax. Dudley pulled out of her, and they were both breathing hard. Kitty got on top of Dudley. He rubbed her back, as they fell asleep for the night.


	3. Almost Caught

Now's morning now! I'll just get to the point. THe sun was out, and the sunlight was in Dudley and Kitty's room. Kitty woke up. She yawned and felt around for Dudley. When she opened her eyes, he wasnt there. She sat up, and saw a note on his pillow.

"Have to go undercover, went to work early." Kitty read out loud.

She sighed hoping Dudley would be save. She got up, forgetting she wasnt wearing any clothes. She put her doctor clothes on and went off to work. When she got to work she saw her friend Zoey with this guy. When the guy left, Kitty walked up to her.

"Who was that?" Kitty asked.

"My furture husband!" Zoey yelled showing her the ring.

"Oh my god! You're getting married!"

Kitty hugged her. Kitty would help with their wedding and her wedding dress. They did some paper work. THen Kitty had to go to room 234 for a broken bone. It was a little boy, who is a dog. His leg was broken from trying to climb up a tree.

"Alright, we're gonna put a cast on." Kitty said taking off her gloves.

"Is it gonna hurt?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"That part is over. But you can pick the color."

"Red!" He said happy.

"Alright then. I'll be back with that."

Kitty left the room. A few mintues later she came back a with red cast. She put the cast on, and told his parents everything they need to know about the cast. They boy would have to stay in the hospital for a couple of more hours.

Later that day, Dudley was following Snaptrap around. So far Snaptrap didnt see him. Then, Snaptrap went into his house (His mom's house) and Dudley followed him. Dudley got in through a window. Ollie saw him, and told Snaptrap. They all grabbed their blaster, but they all missed. So, Snaptrap grabbed Larry and threw him at Dudley. He fell out the window landing on his right arm.

"Shit!" Dudley yelled when he hit the ground.

He got up holding his arm. It was bleeding. He held his arm, and got in his car and drove to tuff.

"Good thing it's not broken." Dudley said while driving to tuff.

When he got to to tuff he sat at his desk. His pants were ripped. (He is still in his undercover stuff). He took off his shirt, and looked at his arm. Keswick walked by, knowing Dudley was hurt.

"What's wronge agent p-p-puppy?"

"I fell hard on my right arm." Dudley said in pain.

"Let's go in my lab."

They walked into his lab. Keswick check is arm. The bleeding had stopped. Keswick wrapped his arm up for support. Dudley smiled when he felt a little better.

"Thanks Keswick."

"Yourwelcome. Good thing it wasnt b-b-broken."

"Why?"

"THen you would out of work for 1 month!"

"Oh... Well thanks again."

Soon they day was done. Dudley didnt want Kitty seeing his arm hurt. He got home early before Kitty got home. He put on a shirt that covered his arm. Just in time to, Kitty just got home. She threw her bag on the floor. Dudley knew she wasnt in a good mood.

"Kitty? You feeling alright?"

"No. I'm tired and my back hurts." Kitty walking into their room.

"Oh.. I would give you a back rub. but my arm..." Dudley stopped when he almost told Kitty about his arm.

"What about your arm?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing!..."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fine...I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright."

Kitty got in the shower, and Dudley sat on the couch. He looked at his right arm, and it gotten worst! He couldnt let Kitty find out. In the morning he would go see Keswick again. When Kitty got out, Dudley had dinner ready for them.

"Aww Dudley. Thank you."

"I know you're tired..."

They ate dinner. Soon after dinner, they sat on the couch watching t.v. Dudley couldnt move his arm at all now. He groaned as he moved it, which made Kitty worried about him.

"Dudley? You seem like something is hurting you."

"No... Nothing is hurting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just...stressed for work..." He lied.

"Maybe we should go to bed."

Dudley turned off the t.v. They got up and got ready for bed. Kitty saw that Dudley was using his left arm and not his right arm. He always used his right arm for everything. When they got to bed, they talked for a while. Then Kitty got a pain in her stomach.

"Ow!..."

"What's wrong Kitty?"

"I just got this pain in my stomach."

"Well, you had a long day."

"Maybe that's it. Or!..."

Kitty looked at him a smile. Dudley looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kitty, you're not pregnant."

"What if I am!?"

"Take a test...but in the morning."

"Fine."

"But don't get to happy."

"I won't."

They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. Dudley was happy Kitty didnt see his arm. Kitty couldnt want till morning, she really wants a child with her wonderful husband.


	4. Pregnant or Not

Morning came by. Kitty woke up early that day. She woke up Dudley. He was on his side, still snoring.

"Dudley. Wake up." Kitty said tapping him.

"Hmmm...I'm asleep..."

"It's morning."

"Are you pregnant?" Dudley asked opening one eye.

"I need tests. We don't have any."

"Then got get some."

"Come with me."

Dudley groaned, and got up. They both got dressed, and drove to a store. Soon, they got home, and Kitty went into the bathroom. Dudley sat on the bed waiting for her. After what seemed liked forever, Kitty opened the door.

"Well...?" Dudley asked getting up.

"I don't know..."

"What? Let me see the test."

"I took 4." (Darwin's favorite number).

"Tests. I mean."

Kitty gave him the tests. They sat on the bed, looking at them. He saw 2 were positive and 2 were not.

"Well...I don't know what to do now, Kitty."

"Ok..."

"You could take a test tomorrow?" Dudley guessed.

"Alright..."

Dudley knew Kitty was upset. When Kitty got up, he pulled her into his lap. He hugged her tight which hurt is arm, but he didnt care, and Kitty hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Kitty."

"For what?"

"Not making you not pregnant."

"It's not your fault, Dudley."

"But..."

"No buts. We'll see how I am later."

"Ok."

Kitty got off him and she went to work. When she left, Dudley walked back into their room and walked into the bathroom. He looked at his arm, it was a black. He would go see Keswick, cause it shouldnt look like this. Once he got to work, he ran over to Keswick.

"Keswick! Can you take a look at my arm again?"

"You know I"m not a doctor. BUt your wife is."

"She would kill me if she found out about this."

"Alright fine, let's go."

They walked into his lab. Keswick shut the door, and looked at Dudley's arm. He gave him a show to numb his arm for a while.

"I can't feel me arm, Keswick."

"I know. I-i-i-It will be like that for a w-w-while."

"You sure it's gonna get better?"

"Yep. It may take a few hours."

"Do you know how many?"

"TIll midnight."

Dudley sighed and left. Soon the day was done. Dudley was in the shower, waiting for Kitty to come home. Then when it was around 6:15pm Kitty came home. She knew Dudley was in the shower. She opened the door and set her things down.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hi, Dudley..."

"You seem tired."

"I...What the hell happened to you arm!?" Kitty said looked at his arm.

"It's not bad..."

"Get out of the shower now."

Dudley turned off the water, and got out. They sat on the bed. Kitty did something to his arm, that made it feel a whole lot better!

"Whoa, it doesnt hurt anymore." Dudley said moving his arm.


	5. One More Time

It's the end of the day now. Kitty got in the shower, while Dudley watched t.v in their room. Then he heard Kitty's phone buzzing. She got a text from her friend Zoey from work. Dudley read the message, and sighed. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door. He walked in, and Kitty was washing her hair.

"Dudley? Why do you have my phone?"

"Zoey needs you back at the hospital."

"Ok."

Kitty washed the soap off, and dryed off. She got dressed and kissed Dudley before leaving. Once Kitty got to the hospital, she saw Zoey outside the ER. Kitty rushed over to her, and Zoey was so happy to see her.

"Kitty! I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yea. So what's going on?"

"A guy just had a heart attcked."

"Oh. What room?"

"He's in the truck right now."

THey ran over to the truck where he was. Kitty put some gloves on, and stepped into it. Zoey waiting outside hoping that guy would be ok.

"Clear!" Kitty yelled.

After a few mintues went by the guy woke up. He was an old cat. They got him in the hospital and he had to stay there until morning. Kitty went up to the 5th floor. She went to the desk where to check in on the floor, and sat down. She looked at the computer, listing all the people. Later that night DUdley had called her.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Hey, Kitty. When are you gonna be home?"

"In about 5 mintues. I just gotta clock out."

"Oh ok. I'll be waiting for you."

They hung up and Kitty left. Once she got home, she walked into their room. All the lights were shut off. She saw Dudley fast asleep. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for her. She didnt want to change her clothes, so she just slept in them. She crawled into bed, and turned on her side facing Dudley. THen something grabbed her waist, and it was Dudley. He pulled her close into a kiss.

"Dudley. You're awake." Kitty said with a smile.

"Yep. I told you I would be waiting for you."

THey kept kissing each other for the past 5 mintues. Kitty got on top of Dudley. He sat up and they took off their clothes. Soon they were naken. Kitty pushed Dudley down. She got inside of her. Dudley held her hips, for suport. Kitty went slow and soft at first. They kissed each other while doing this.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

She went faster and harder now. Soon, Dudley began to moan. After an few mintues went by, they both hit their climax. They rolled over, and it was Dudley's turned. He trust at first. Kitty wraped her eyes around his waist. Dudley kissed her, as he went deeper and harder. Soon, she hit her climax. THey got under the covers breathing hard.

"Thanks Kitty."

"No, thank you."

They kissed each other, before falling asleep.


	6. Attack

It's been a week later. It's morning too. Dudley and Kitty tryed a week before. Kitty knew she had to wait a week, before taking a test. Anyways, she took a test, and waiting for a while. WHile she waiting, Dudley woke up. He walked into the bathroom seeing Kitty looked down at the sink.

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

"I'm just waiting..."

Dudley looked in the sink. He understood now. After a few seconds went by, the found out. Kitty wasnt pregnant. She threw the stick away, and got ready for work.

"Sorry, Kitty."

"It's fine..."

Soon, they both left for work. When Kitty got to work, Zoey saw she was a little upset this day. She walked up to Kitty, and stopped her.

"Alright, what's going on, Kitty."

"Dudley and I tryed again last week..."

"And...?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, sorry about that."

THey walked down a hall and went into a room. Back with Dudley. He just got to work. He walked in and sat at his desk. Just then, the Chief called him into his office. Dudley got up and went into his office.

"What is it, Chief!?" Dudley said opening the door.

"It's Snaptrap! We need you get down there right now!"

"Do I go undercover?"

"Nope. Just stop him!"

Dudley left and jumped in his car. He drove to were Snatrap was. But he wasnt in his house. Dudley drove around town, trying to find the rat. Finally he found him in a very old warehouse. There were boxes everywhere outside. Dudley grabbed his blaster, and went in. It was dark, then a light came on flashing on Dudley.

"Agent Puppy! How are you?" Snaptrap said coming out of the shadows.

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing! Really it's just...Now!" Snaptrap yelled.

A few net fell on Dudley. He dropped his blaster. Larry grabbed it and gave it to Snaptrap. His men grabbed Dudley and put him in a chair tied up.

"Let me go!" Dudley yelled.

"No! Now sit tight and watch the show!"

Dudley rolled his eyes. He carefully untied himself, making sure Snaptrap couldnt see him. Dudley got out, and beat up on of men. The rest of them, attacked him. THe shot him, making Dudley fall on his back. He got back up, and ran up some stairs.

"You can't hide forever, agent Puppy!" Yelled Snaptrap.

Dudley went behind some boxes. He stayed there a while. Then, ollie grabbed him. Dudley hit the railing. Ollie kicked him and fell 3 feet to the hard floor. Snatrap grabbed him, and pinned him to the wall.

"You can't win Snaptrap!"

"Yes I can. Watch."

Snaptrap blasted him. Soon Dudley began to bleed a little. He was getting weaker and weaker now. He saw a window. THen he got an idea. He rushed over to the 3rd floor. When he turned around, he got kicked in the stomach by Snaptrap. Then, his men came, and threw Dudley at the window.

"Good job boys!" Snaptrap said happy.

Dudley hit his head, arms, and legs. He landed on his back. He was bleeding bad now. Then Keswick was on his daily walk, and he saw Dudley.

"Agent Puppy!? Are you ok?" Keswick said running to his side.

"..No...Call...911..." Dudley said weak.

Keswick called 911 and told them where they where.

Back with Kitty. The phone began to ring. Zoey got it and it must have been something bad.

"We're on our way. Stay calm." Zoey said before haning up.

Kitty didnt have time to asked. Zoey got in the truck with some other people and they drove to the warehouse. Once they got there, they saw them outside. Dudley had his eyes closed. Once Zoey saw who the person was, she knew they had to do everything they can to save him.


	7. Stay With Me

**Ok, this is a long chapter. BUT! You gotta read this chapter, cause it's important!**

Dudley had just fought Snaptrap but he lost. Snaptrap and his men were no where to be found now. Anyways, they rushed Dudley to the hospital. Keswick went back to tuff and told the Chief everything. So, on their way to the hospital, Dudley couldnt breathe at all.

"Stay with us, Dudley..." Zoey said worried for him.

Dudley looked up at him. He couldnt talk at all too. Once they reached the hospital, and they rushed him into the ER. On the 5th floor, Kitty got called down to a room. He friend Zoey was waiting for her along with 2 other doctors.

"What's going on, Zoey?"

"We have a dog in there, who is beat up really bad."

"Then, lets get to work." Kitty said walking pasted her.

"Before you go in there." Zoey said pushing her back. "That dog..."

She couldnt say his name. The other doctors opened the door for Kitty. When she looked in, she saw Dudley. She covered her mouth with her hand walked in. Dudley waved at her.

"K-Kitty..." He said really weak.

"Dudley! What happened!?" Kitty said holding his hand.

"S...Snap..."

"Snatrap."

"Y-yea..."

"He's losing a lot of blood, Kitty." Zoey said walking up to them.

"What wrong wit him?" Kitty asked turning to Zoey.

"Broke 4 ribs, broken leg, and we're trying to stop the bleeding inside of him."

Kitty put some gloves on. She turned back to Dudley. She grabbed the mask. She sighed.

"Wait...Kitty..." Dudley said holding her hand again.

"What?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

THey kissed each other, and everyone awwed at that. Kitty put the mask on him. Soon, Dudley's eyes slowly closed. Soon he was out like a light. They stopped the bleeding first. They had to cut opened his stomach, to get to his ribs. They found some glass inside of him. After about 2 hours went by, Dudley slowly began to wake up.

"He's waking up..." Zoey said.

Dudley woke up, and looked around. He was still in the hospital. He saw Kitty working and smiled at her. Kitty looked at him, and smiled at him. Then his heart rate went up a little. Kitty took off the mask.

"Stay with me, Dudley." Kitty said.

"I..."

Dudley didnt finished. Everyone felt bad for them. Dudley eyes began to close again. His heart rate was slowly down. THey all knew we was dieing.

"Clear!" Zoey said.

They did that for about 5 whole mintues. Inside Dudley's head. It was all black. At the end there was a light. He walked close and close to the light. Right when he was about to touch to the light, he stepped back from it. Outside his heart rate was getting a little faster.

"Don't go in the light, Dudley." Kitty said crying a little.

Then his heart rate stopped. THey all looked at Kitty. She ran over to Dudley and hugged.

"Dudley! PLease! You can't leave me!"

Some doctors and to take her out of the room. She was screaming for Dudley to came back to life. When she was out of the room, it was silent. But then... they hearda a heart beat.

"He's alive!" Zoey said.

Dudley began to cough up blood. They put the mask back on. Zoey ran out of the room, and found Kitty crying in a chair with a nurse.

"Kitty, he's alive."

Kitty looked up and ran back into the room. She put clean gloves on, and a mask. Everyone smiled at her. They worked on him for a whole 12 hours. No rest and breaks. Soon, the 12 hours were up. Their hard work was done.

Later that night. It's around midnight. Dudley woke up in a white room. He couldnt feel his body. His stomach was wrapped up, and his leg was in a cast. Then there was a knock at the door. Kitty opened the door and shut the door.

"You're awake." Kitty said happy.

"Yea...What happened?"

"You got hurt, and now you're in the hospital."

"Oh...How long will I stay here?"

"About 1 month."

"Shit..."

"Why?"

"I'll be missing work. I have to go find Snaptrap."

Dudley tryed to sit up, but Kitty stopped him.

"You can't move Dudley. 4 of your rips are broken."

"Any more bad newz?" Dudley said crossing his arms.

"1, your leg is broken. 2, I lost almost you. And 3, you can't do anything for the next week."

"Wait! You almost lost me?"

Kitty sighed. She got up and grabbed her clipboard, and some X-rays.

"You're heart stopped for about 2 mintues."

"I did see a light."

"The doctors had take me out of the room."

"Cause you were screaming?"

"Yea."

Then there was another knock at the door. It was Zoey. She had some shots for Dudley.

"Oh yea. We gotta give you some shots." Kitty said grabbed a shot.

"What! No! Get that away from me!"

"Stay calm, Dudley." Zoey said. "It's gonna help with the pain."

Dudley groaned. They gave him a few shots. Once Dudley thought it was over, he gets one more thing.

"No more! I"m done!" He yelled.

"Dudley, this wont hurt." Kitty said sitting next to him.

"Oh yea? The rest of the shots did!"

Kitty shooked her head. She kissed him. She smiled at him and got up.

"That was your last one. Now, get some rest."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

"Night, Dudley."

Kitty and Zoey walked out of the room and shut the door. They talked on as they walked down the halls. But then, Kitty felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She bent over. Zoey helped her over to a seat.

"Kitty. What happened?"

"I don't know. But it's gone now."

"You're streesed about Dudley."

"Yea. I'm gonna go home."

"Alright."

Kitty checked on Dudley. He was fast asleep. She went home, knowing Dudley would be ok.


	8. To Stress

It's around 2 in the morning. Dudley was fast asleep in the hospital. While Kitty was on her laptop, in bed doing some work. She had her bedside lamp on so she could see. After what seemed liked forever, she finally found what she was looking for.

"I must be too stress." Kitty said reading her laptop.

Kitty worked a little too. Soon she had to stop. Her head was hurting. She shut down her computer and turned off the light. She got under the covers. It didnt feel right without Dudley in bed with her. Then, she began to get a hot flash. (Only girls get that). SHe got up, and went into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on herself.

"I must be working to hard."

Kitty cooled down, and went to sleep. About 4 hours went by. It's now 6 in the morning. Kitty got up and got dressed for work. She drove to work. Zoey wasnt there. She must have a day off. Kitty went to check on Dudley.

"Morning, Dudley." Kitty said shutting the door.

"Morning, Kitty. Sleep well?" He asked with a smile.

"It was alright."

"You didnt sleep well, right?"

"It was hard without you."

"Same here."

They kissed each other. Then Kitty left and went to check on some other people. Around lunch time, she ate with Dudley. They talked for a while.

"I guess we can't have sex for while." Dudley said upset.

"Don't worry Dudley. It'll go by fast."

Then there was a knock at the door. It was Kitty's boss.

"Kitty. We need you to help give birth." She said.

"Alright. What room?"

"543"

"Alright, I'll met you in there."

"I'll be back, Dudley." Kitty said putting some gloves on.

"Ok. Good luck."

She smiled and left the room. She walked down some hall ways. She reached the room. She sat down, and help the girl give birth. After a few mintues went by, it was all over. Kitty handed them the newborn. They all left the room. Later that day, Kitty was in the room Dudley was in.

"Dudley, we need some X-rays."

"I thought that was over." He said not happy.

"We need to see how they are."

"Ugh, fine! You know I hate this right."

"We don't see you part, just your stomach."

"Still. It feels weird."

Kitty helped him into a wheel chair. They went into a darkroom. Some nurses were in there waiting for them. They took some X-rays. Kitty got him back in bed. She wrote some stuff down. She sighed and put her hands on her head.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing."

Kitty got up, and looked at the X-rays. She told Dudley how they healed. His leg was getting better.

"So, my ribs will get better in the next week?"

"Yep. They are healing faster than I hoped."

"That's good."

Dudley saw that Kitty wasnt herself today. She looked a little sick. He thought it was the people in here, since they are sick. Then a knock was at the door. It was Zoey. She smiled at Dudley and walked up to Kitty.

"Kitty. You don't look that well."

"I think I'm getting sick."

"Come on dear, I got something to help you."

They left the room, leaving Dudley alone. He would just take a nap. But he couldnt, he was a little worried for Kitty. Back with Zoey and Kitty they were walking down the hall way. But then Kitty passed out. Zoey called for help, and they took Kitty in a doctors room only.

"I think she's waking up." Zoey said seeing her eyes open a little.

Kitty moved her head, and opened her eyes. She felt really weak and dizzy at first. She was on the floor laying on her side. The cold floor helped her not get to hot. She moaned as she heard voices.

"Kitty. Are you alright?"

Kitty shooked her head. Zoey got her a cookie and juice for her. (It helps, trust me, I have passed out 5 times). They sat Kitty in a chair.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"I feel weak..."

"You were out for a while."

"Oh..."

"Kitty, I think you're too stressed."

"About?"

"Dudley, starting a family, your job."

"I couldnt sleep that well last night."

"Maybe you should go home."

"I can't...I..." Kitty began.

"I talked to your boss. She said it was alright."

"Ok."

Zoey helped Kitty up, and they slowly walked toward Dudley's room. THey knocked on the door, Dudley saw Zoey helping Kitty walk.

"What's wrong with Kitty?" Dudley asked worried.

"She passed out, I'm taking her home."

"Oh, ok. Feel better Kitty."

"You too, Dudley."

They kissed each other, and they left. On thier way to the apartment, Kitty was having a hard time in the car. They had to stop, and Kitty threw up. She must have the flu. They reached the apartment. Zoey helped her in bed.

"Need anything, Kitty?"

"No. Thanks Zoey."

"It's what friends do."


	9. What?

It's been 1 months later. Dudley was back on his feet. He could walk his leg, but not for that long. His leg was wrapped up for support. His ribs were healed. Kitty got better. It must have been the flu. Anyways, Dudley got the day off. He went to the hospital, too see Kitty. He went up to the 5th floor. He found her talking to Zoey.

"Kitty, look who's here." Zoey said making her turn around.

"Dudley! What are you doing here?" Kitty asked as she hugged him.

"I got the day off...again."

"I'll leave you too." Zoey said walking away.

"No, stay." Kitty said pulling her arm.

"So, how's work going for you to?' Dudley asked them.

"Great." Zoey said.

"It's fun." Kitty said.

They talked for a while. They laughed a little.

"Is your leg feeling better?" Zoey asked.

"Yea, I kinda hurts when I walk though."

"Don't worry. Kitty can help you. Right Kitty."

When they looked over at Kitty, she had her eyes close. They both knew something was wrong.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Dudley said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hot flashes."

Then she grabbed her stomach in pain. She began to breath harder and harder. Zoey caught her as she fell to her knees. She put her on her side, and she ran to get help. Zoey came back, with Kitty's boss.

"She said it was a hot flash." Zoey said.

"No, I've seen this before."

They put Kitty in a room. Dudley followed them. Kitty was screaming in pain now. Dudley held her hand. Her boss pressed her palm into her stomach. Kitty screamed as she did this.

"Kitty. You're pregnant." Her boss said.

"What! I...But..."

"You gotta push for us."

"I'm not ready though..."

"Kitty. Look at me." Dudley said. "I'm here, I'll help you."

Kitty shooked her head in pain. Dudley knew she was scared, he was too.

"Ready Kitty?" Zoey asked her.

"I...Guess..."

Soon Kitty began to push. She head flew back as she felt the head coming out.

"I can't do this!" Kitty said crying.

"Kitty, you can do this." Zoey said.

"No! Just do a fuc**ng C-section!"

"Kitty. Dudley went through the same pains."

Kitty looked at Dudley. He kissed her, and she could do this after all. She pushed again. Soon, after what seemed like forever, it was all over. Kitty gave birth to a baby boy. They rushed him out of the room. Zoey gave Kitty some water. She left, so Dudley and Kitty could talk.

"What are we gonna do, Dudley?"

"I don't know." Dudley said moving her hair out of her face.

"What if he doesnt make it?"

"What if he does make it?"

Kitty hugged Dudley. They pulled apart after hearing a knock at the door. Zoey was holding their newborn boy. He handed him to Dudley and left. Dudley fell in love with him, right when he saw him. Dudley smiled.

"Hi there, little guy." Dudley said with a smile.

Kitty smiled, knowing Dudley wanted his son.

"Dudley?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"I'm not scared anymore."

He smiled and they kissed each other. Later, they all fell asleep, looking at bright and happy furture together.


End file.
